


What's in a Name

by CavalcadeAmbiance



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalcadeAmbiance/pseuds/CavalcadeAmbiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally having some downtime, Karol makes a discovery and shares it with the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

After another long day of traveling the end of the day saw their usual routine as they set up camp. Everyone worked together to set up the tents while whoever was assigned cooking duties began preparing dinner. Tonight was Raven’s turn. After she finished setting up, Estelle joined him and began helping with preparations. Now with an audience, he began spinning exaggerated stories to get a laugh or a smile. And while Estelle snuck tidbits to Repede, Raven graciously ignored it as she built on his stories and they created new ones together. 

As soon as their own tasks were accomplished Yuri and Judith left the campsite to find a suitable area to spar. The day had been unusually uneventful with no monster attacks or need to fight at all. While the rest of the group had been grateful for the reprieve, they couldn’t stand the lack of action and left to relieve their excess energy.  
Sitting near the fire but a little apart from the cooks, Rita sat in her usual pose with a book in her lap and several stacks arranged within easy reach. Familiar mumbling accompanied her work as she tinkered with the blastia in her hands. Plunked down nearby Karol presented a similar image. He sat with his chin in his hand and his back to the main group as he thought about the past few days. His thoughts lazily floated through his mind until there was a single moment of crystal clear clarity and an idea abruptly clicked into place. 

Karol shot to his feet and screamed.

The sudden clamor startled everyone. Raven swore as he nearly cut himself before tossing the potato he was peeling down and fumbling for his knife and bow. Ever quick to respond to a cry for help, Estelle was already up and running toward Karol with Repede close on her heels. The distant clamor of Yuri and Judith’s fight broke off and was replaced by a shout and the distant sound of pounding feet. Having been immersed in her work, Rita was a bit slower to respond but no less ready for action. After the initial shock she had a fireball instantly called to life waiting for a target.

“Karol! What’s wrong?” Estelle was the first one to his side and had a hand on his arm quickly looking him over for any injuries. Repede and Raven came next and stood between the two and the perimeter of the camp, scanning for enemies. Remaining where she was Rita was also on the lookout for an attack.

“It’s backwards!” Karol yelled back, hands clenched in front of him and looking at her with an incredulous expression.

“I, what?” Estelle replied only looking more confused. She couldn’t see any injuries on him. 

Not observing an immediate attack, Repede began scenting around the area, trying to find a sign of what might have caused Karol’s outburst. Seeing Repede nosing around, Raven relaxed slightly and glanced back at Karol. 

“Would ya care ta elaborate on that, kid?”

“It’s just his name backwards!”

Sensing the lack of tension they normally associate with a battle, Rita let her fireball sizzle out and turned to face the group. 

“What on earth is he talking about?” Her voice sharp with annoyance.

“What the heck is going on here?” Yuri’s voice called out.

Yuri and Judith finally made it back to the camp and approached the gathering around Karol. Quickly looking around and observing no threat from monsters or bandits, they settled into trying to get an answer for the commotion. 

Realizing he was at the center of attention now, Karol tried again to communicate the magnitude of what he just grasped. 

“Regaey is just Yeager spelled backwards!”

His statement was met with dead silence. 

Everyone stared blankly at Karol.

No one moved.

It clicked.

All at once a chorus of groans and shouts erupted from the group. 

Raven’s weapons fell from his hands. He started to laugh. A quiet, easily missed sound at first that grew to hysterical peals of laughter that had him gasping for breath. 

Estelle groaned and hid her face in her hands. She sank to her knees, a quiet litany of disbelief escaping her lips.

Whether he understood what was said, or whether it was a response to the cacophony, Repede sat and howled to the sky.

Rita screamed wordlessly as she stomped away, the angry red glow surrounding her threatening to start fires.

Yuri’s expression darkened. He walked stiffly to the nearest tree and hit it as hard as he could. He continued hitting the tree as a scream bubbled up and erupted to join the others. 

Judith was seemingly the only one unfazed by the information while chaos overtook her companions. However, her stricken expression betrayed her inner conflict.

And in the middle of all the chaos, Karol screamed, afraid of the knowledge he had unleashed.


End file.
